<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Garden by YukiRoseWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439237">Our Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites'>YukiRoseWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, Chores, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M, Relationship(s), Repaying Debt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRoseWrites/pseuds/YukiRoseWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou had brought Bakura back, but Bakura was confused as to why the kind hearted young man would do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura sighed as he opened his eyes. What was he doing with blood in his body? Why could he feel the sun on his face? Oh... Ryou had brought him back. It always took Bakura a moment to remember when he first woke up. The former thief gazed at the white ceiling. <em>Why would he bring me back? After so much pain I caused him... Why do I care anyway? I... I shouldn't care right?</em></p><p>Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, feeling his bangs part on his forehead. He pondered if he should get a haircut then decided not to. The young man, once spirit, stretched his body on the one person bed, curling his back slightly like a cat. The young man then yawned, sitting up, gazing at the room. He had woken up in Ryou's arms of all places, startled and gasping for breath. The young man had smiled down at him, his brown eyes seemed happy as he smiled at Bakura. They had been in a forest somewhere. Ryou said he wasn't sure how he got there, but that he felt that Bakura was in danger so he started running, and soon saw Bakura on the ground. Ryou had said that it had scared the poor young man so much, that twenty years had probably been taken off his life. That was three days ago. Just three ago and he had been dead, then brought back to life. </p><p>Bakura scoffed. Why would Ryou be scared that his tormentor was dead? Why would he bring him back? Bakura tried asking the shy young man, but all he got was a giggle and a shrug. Bakura growled and stood, walking out of the room and down the hall, where he heard humming. He followed it and was shocked to see Ryou in a white apron. He kept his face expressionless and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Ryou was cooking something in a skillet that smelled like eggs, the waves of white hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore light blue jeans and a blue shirt under the apron. Bakura studied him for a moment before realizing he was then scoffed, walking to the cabinet. "Oh, good morning, Bakura. I was just about done with your breakfast-"</p><p>"No." Bakura said, cutting the young man off. "Oh, alright. I-I'm sorry." Ryou said softly. Bakura wasn't sure why he had turned down the meal, but every morning since he was brought back into this realm of the living, Ryou would make him breakfast, and Bakura would deny it and get a bowl of cereal. Bakura did so that morning and got his breakfast, not looking at the young cook, and went to his room to eat. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryou asked Bakura to watch a movie with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy! I'll be updating as much as I can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura walked into the kitchen and sat his empty bowl in the water and soap filled sink, washing it, rinsing it and putting it in the strainer. He then turned and almost crushed into Ryou. He stepped back, his back against the sink. Ryou looked up at him, his bangs falling into his chocolate brown eyes, seeming to make his face paler if that were possible. </p><p>"Bakura?" Ryou said softly. "Yes?" He replied uneasily. </p><p>The smaller young man smiled sweetly up at the former villain. "Do... Would you like to watch a movie with me?" Ryou asked. Bakura blinked, surprised. A movie? That's what he wanted? Why with him of all people? Bakura didn't want to upset the little brat for some reason. Normally he wouldn't care about others feelings. Almost... He remembered time and time again how he would take control of Ryou's vessel so the brat wouldn't get hurt, granted it was also because he himself lived in it and would get hurt also but he would be lying if he said he also didn't want Ryou hurt. </p><p>Bakura looked into the hopeful young face of his former vessel and sighed. "Fine." He said, moving so they weren't so close together. "Really?! Yay!" Ryou cheered and ran into the living room. I hope it's not something childish. Bakura thought, wondering if there was anything sweet in the refrigerator. He decided to look and found something called ice cream, he vaguely remembered Ryou enjoying it so he grabbed it and looked at it. </p><p>Chocolate Ice Cream. </p><p>Hm... Well, only one way to know if it's any good. He opened it, grabbed a spoon, and scooped some up, tasting it slowly. His eyes widened. This was ice cream? It's so cold! Sweet but cold. Bakura grabbed two bowls and scooped some in, until each bowl was full. </p><p>The young man walked into the living room and saw his room mate on the couch, sitting cross legged and the TV flashing all sorts of colors. He smirked at how innocent Ryou looked, wiping the smirk away as those chocolate orbs fell on him. Ryou smiled and cheered. "Ice cream! Oh boy! I forgot I bought it!" </p><p>Seems like he does like it then. Good. Bakura passed a bowl to Ryou and sat down on the couch next to him, curling his legs underneath him. He gazed at the TV and saw the main menu, it read in bright letters, My Little Pony. Bakura turned to Ryou, glaring. "Are you serious? Ponies?" He asked. Ryou gazed at him from under his bangs, nodding since his mouth was full. He hit play and Bakura's nightmare began. At least he had ice cream to help. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Bowls of Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakura decided something that would change his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to get in touch with me, here's my Discord. 18+ only please. I'm uncomfortable chatting with minors. </p><p>Yuki Rose#8632</p><p>I could use more friends and if you have a suggestion or whatever. </p><p>Enjoy the latest chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura sighed, thankful the dreadful movie was over. Ryou was smiling like the Joker. Bakura gazed at the former vessel he had once inhabited, wondering how he could like pastel ponies. Bakura then remembered, this was Ryou. Innocent Ryou. Gentle, kind, positive, happy go lucky, sweet no matter what you do to him, Ryou. </p><p>Bakura sighed. How could someone like Ryou survive in this world? The young man watched as the white haired man turned to him with a smile. "That was great! Thanks for watching it with me, Bakura! It means a lot!" Ryou said. Bakura blinked. Watching a silly pony show meant a lot to him? It meant a lot because Bakura of all people watched it with him?</p><p>Bakura nodded, glad his room mate was happy and saw that his bowl was empty. Disappointed, Bakura took Ryou's bowl and his own, want to the kitchen and refilled them, going back and handing Ryou his bowl. Ryou blinked as Bakura sat down again. "Thanks." He said softly, starting to eat. Bakura nodded slightly and began eating also. </p><p>They ate in silence, the main menu of that damned show playing in the background. Bakura sometimes glanced at Ryou, observing how his lips curled around the spoonful of sweet chilly ice cream. Bakura wondered if Ryou was tired and if he had to go school tomorrow. What day was it anyway? He supposed it didn't matter. If it were a school night, he was sure Ryou would've told him and went to bed at a reasonable time. Bakura wondered what Ryou did at school. Ryou sometimes talked about his day at school, it seemed like it was a place to teach you things, socialize some, and get picked on if you didn't fit someones standards. </p><p>Ryou would often come home with light bruises on his wrist or elbow. Bakura was sure there were more under his clothes. Maybe if you go with him, you can protect him and make a friend like he's always harping on about. A voice said to Bakura. He blinked, his spoon stopping a bit from its destination. Him? Go to school? Make a friend? Ha! Ridiculous!</p><p>Although... Maybe he could go just so he could watch out for Ryou. Plus if he did get hurt, Bakura would have an excuse to beat someone up, and no other reason, at least that is what he told himself. Perhaps he would go then. He could use change of scenery. Bakura asked Ryou if he could join school, resuming to eat his ice cream. Ryou stopped eating, staring at him. "Really? Why would you want to? School is awful for the most part."</p><p>Bakura blinked. It was strange to hear Ryou say anything was awful, even if it was just 'for the most part'. He nodded. "I'm bored so why not?" He said. Ryou hummed thoughtfully. "Okay, if you want to. Maybe we will get to be in the same class together!" Ryou said excitedly, starting to ramble about all his hopes. </p><p>Bakura swallowed a mouthful of ice cream. He would make sure he was in all of Ryou's classes. He sighed, hoping this wouldn't backfire on him to badly. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ryou's Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakura finally tastes Ryou's breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found this adorable!</p><p>Don't worry, soon our little Bakura will be a highschool student and get to enjoy the wonders of school!</p><p>(Only 18+.)<br/>Have a suggestion? Wanna chat? Hit me up at Discord- Yuki Rose#8632</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura washed the bowls, sitting them in the strainer and told Ryou goodnight. Apparently it was Saturday so tomorrow there was no school until Monday. Bakura was glad for this so he could mentally prepare himself to be around... Ugh... People. </p><p>He wondered if doing this was such a good idea. Meh. It would be interesting if nothing else he supposed. With any luck, he would be able to beat some bullies also. He went to his room, shutting and locking his door. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He folded his shirt and pants, laying them on his bedside table then climbing into bed. </p><p>Bakura sighed as he got comfortable. The bed was soft, comfy. He curled his fingers together as he laid his hands on his stomach. The day had gone pretty well he supposed. Ryou was happy. That was good. The worst part was having to watch that damned pony show. Ugh... He wondered if there was more ice cream. Oh! He had forgotten to brush his teeth! Bakura growled, moving the warm covers and sat up, grabbing his light blue toothbrush and toothpaste, going to the bathroom. He put some on the brush and started brushing. </p><p>He rinsed his mouth then his brush, washing out the sink also in case of toothpaste or spit then turned off the bathroom light, going back to his room. The lights had been off, as well as the TV, so he figured Ryou had gone to bed. He closed his door again, put the cap on his toothpaste, sat the toothpaste down his bedside table, sat the toothbrush under the paste, and slipped back into bed. Bakura closed his eyes. Brushing his teeth was strange to him but he wanted to be able to eat so he did it. He did admit his teeth felt better afterward, and his breath smelt better as well. Bakura closed his eyes and soon slumber overtook him. </p><p>Bakura jumped, his eyes snapping open as he heard another bang. What was that? He growled and threw his covers up, stalking to his door. He unlocked it and threw it open, glaring at the culprit. "What?" He snapped.  Ryou was standing there in an oversized white sweatshirt and soft blue jeans, his fist raised again to knock. He lowered it and smiled. "I made you breakfast." He said, turning and heading to the kitchen. Bakura gawked after him. Breakfast?! That was the reason his sleep had been disturbed? Ugh! Bakura growled and was about to step out when he realized he was only in his boxers. He rolled his eyes and got dressed in what he wore yesterday, glaring as the sunlight flittered in his room. He stalked out to the kitchen and glared at his room mate who was sitting at the table, smiling. Ryou smiled up at Bakura. "Good morning! I hope you like this! I wanted to thank you for watching the movie with me last night." He said, gesturing with a slender fingered hand to a plate opposite himself. </p><p>Bakura flopped into a chair, tired and cranky. That damn movie! Ugh... He gazed at the breakfast. Soft, yellow fluffy eggs, brown crispy toast, and four crispy, hot, popping strips of bacon. The smell wafted toward his nose and made his mouth water which just pissed him off more. The young man sighed and started to eat. It was surprisingly good. He figured Ryou could cook well, but not this well, dare he say good? </p><p>Soon to his dismay, the breakfast was gone. He wished he had more. Bakura blinked as a plate slid in front of him. He looked up at the sweet pale face of Ryou. Ryou smiled and nodded. "I already had mine. Here." he said. Bakura felt bad but soon said fuck it mentally and slid the plate to himself. </p><p>Ryou giggled as Bakura finished his second helping. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said. Bakura nodded, embarrassed. He did the dishes and wondered if the movie was the only reason Ryou had made him breakfast. He had been trying to get Bakura to eat his cooking since he got back to this realm. Maybe he finally found a way to get Bakura to eat it so Bakura would feel okay about taking it? Ugh... Bakura stopped thinking about it and basked in the comfortable feeling of a warm full stomach as he went back to his room. He stopped by the door and turned, saying loudly enough so he knew the cook could hear. "Thank you." Then he went into his room to lay back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryou had a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy! Sorry this was kinda short. </p><p>Note-</p><p>I'd like to make some friends and meet my readers. </p><p>Have a suggestion? Wanna chat? Hit me up at Discord- Yuki Rose#8632</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura rolled over, his stomach full and body content. He opened his eyes, confused slightly. This wasn't cereal in his body... Oh yeah. He had eaten Ryou's food. Hm... The former thief opened his eyes, stifling a yawn and sat up. His room was dark, pale moonlight streaming in his window. </p><p>I must have fallen asleep. He thought, grabbing his phone and checking the time. The black lock screen flashed up at him. 4:00 AM. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen, stopping as he heard a sound from the living room. He was going to get some food. He stalked through the darkness and peered around the corner, seeing the outline of a certain young man. </p><p>Ryou. </p><p>Bakura blinked, wondering what he was doing up so late. Or early... Whatever. He stepped out of the shadows, walking to him. The young man was shaking. He let out a sob which stopped Bakura in his tracks. Ryou was crying. He must have felt himself being watched because he looked up and wiped his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeve, smiling softly. "Oh, Bakura. I'm sorry if I woke you. Are you okay?" Ryou asked. Was he okay? He wasn't the one crying...He groaned inwardly. Why were humans so complicated? Why was Ryou so cute? Wait what did he just call him? Cute... He pushed that away and nodded. </p><p>"Why are you crying?" He asked. Ryou blinked, blushing softly. "I, Uh... Had a night..." He mumbled, trailing off. "A night what?" Bakura asked, guessing what it was but it annoyed him when Ryou did that, mumble and trail off. "A nightmare." Ryou said. Bakura sat down beside him and asked him when school started. He was surprised it started so early. Bakura then asked what his nightmare was about. "I... Lost you... " He said. Bakura blinked. He had had a nightmare that he lost Bakura?</p><p>"I... " Bakura was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to react to that. He stood, walking to the kitchen, got two glasses, pouring milk into each halfway up, grabbed a paper towel and walked back to the couch, offering a cup and the paper towel to Ryou. Ryou nodded his thanks, wiping his face and blowing his nose then taking the cup, sipping it. Bakura sat down, folding his legs under him, staring into his cup. "I'm right here. I don't plan to go anywhere. If you want me to leave, all you have to do is say so and I will do so. I don't want to impose or make you uncomfortable in any way. If you want me to stay here, I will as long as you'll have me." Bakura said softly. </p><p>Ryou sniffled, sitting his cup down. </p><p>Bakura's eyes widened when he felt two small, warm, thin arms circle around his shoulders. "I want you to stay." Ryou whispered. Bakura was filled with an unfamiliar warmth. He wrapped his hand around Ryou's wrist, squeezing reassuringly. "Then I will." He said. He felt Ryou smile against his shoulder as the white haired man laid his face on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura rubbed his wrist softly with his thumb. The pair sat there, sipping milk and soon, soft snores were heard from each room mate. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakura's first day at school!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember the breakfast Ryou made Bakura? Yeah... Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura jolted awake when he felt a tap on his shoulder. </p><p>He was confused as why he was on the couch, with Ryou. Ryou was looking at him sheepishly, his cheeks stained a light pink. "Um... School is starting soon. We'd, um, better get ready... " Ryou said, slipping off the couch. Bakura sat there for a moment, observing until the events of last night came back. Ryou had had a nightmare. Why had Bakura reacted like that? They had fallen asleep... Hugging? Well, Bakura holding onto Ryou's wrist but well... Bakura sighed, shaking his head lightly and stood, taking the milk cups to the sink and throwing the paper towel away. </p><p>He washed the cups and got dressed in a white shirt and black pants, black converse shoes. He then brushed out his hair a bit and walked out, almost running into Ryou who was holding a notebook and pen. "You might need these. I had a spare." He said, offering them to Bakura. Ryou was dressed similarly to Bakura, his shirt was grey and long sleeved. He had a light blue pin holding some bangs back. Bakura observed him for a bit then took the offered book and pen. "Are we taking the bus or...?" He asked, stepping away from Ryou so they weren't so close. </p><p>"I figured I could drive us so you wouldn't have to be around a lot of people." Ryou said. Bakura nodded, grateful. "You didn't make breakfast?" He asked. Ryou shifted uncomfortably. Bakura hid a smirk. Ryou was cute when he was uncomfortable or embarrassed. "N-No. I'm sorry. I just-We slept in and-Uh, I can fix something real quick-"</p><p>"No, it's fine." Bakura said, deciding to have mercy on the poor white headed young man. The two walked out, turning off the lights and locking the apartment door, and soon were sitting in Ryou's car, said car owner driving slowly. Bakura didn't have a licence and didn't think it would go well if he tried for one. He watched out the window as the city passed by, the morning sun rising gently over the buildings. Bakura was mesmerized, watching in awe as the buildings seemed to sparkle as they passed by. He turned to Ryou, watching the morning sun make his brown eyes seem like honey chocolate, making his hair seem to glow. </p><p>Bakura gulped, embarrassed as Ryou gave him a soft smile. He found himself smiling back however. "Almost there. I hope you have a good day, Bakura." Ryou said. Bakura nodded, snapped out of his trance and looking away. The car soon stopped and they were in front of a large school. </p><p>They got out and Bakura followed Ryou into the school. "We can hurry and get breakfast if you want." Ryou said, staying to the side of the hallway. "They have food here?" Bakura asked, glancing at the people that walked by in a large crowd, watching as they bumped and shoved each other. Silly, pointless way of trying to get somewhere, Bakura thought as he was led to a place called the cafeteria. "Yes, they serve breakfast and lunch." Ryou said, leading his room mate into the line for breakfast. </p><p>They each got an orange juice, a cap is mini pancakes and a carton of chocolate milk. They sat at small circle grey table in the back of the cafeteria. Bakura ate silently, gazing around at the people. The sun filtered into the cafeteria through the large windows and it made it enchanting. The food was bland. Ryou can cook much better than this. This is pathetic. Bakura thought, wondering if Ryou could teach the so called cooks a thing or two. A loud bell rang, making Bakura flinch slightly. "What was that for?" He asked, embarrassed and frustrated. "It's the bell that means every student has to get to their classes. It'll ring through out the day." They stood, dumping the rest of their 'food' out, Ryou explaining more. Bakura smirked, knowing he'd be in all Ryou's classes. He had taken care of it and told the school they would have a new student a bit ago. They walked to homeroom and Bakura was placed in the middle of the room, Ryou went to a desk in the front. Bakura sat down and laid his notebook on the table, sliding the pen in the wire holding it together. He glanced up as a man in black pants and a grey sweater walked in. He was tall, lean, pale, and had dark brown curly hair. Bangs fell in his eyes slightly. His eyes were a darker shade of brown than Ryou's. He said hello to the class and so, the day began. </p><p>Bakura blinked as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled. "Hello. Are you Ryou's brother? You two look a lot alike." She said. Great... Bakura thought, annoyed. "No." He answered, turning his attention back to the teacher. The girl asked more but he tuned her out. "Rude." She said, being quiet the rest of the time until the bell rang. The teacher was calm, he seemed to enjoy what he did. He taught English. Bakura had a feeling he might actually enjoy the whole school thing, maybe. He stood after the bell rang, following Ryou to next period, Math. </p><p>The day went quickly, uneventful. By the end, Bakura was tired mentally and physically. All the people were draining. He was happy as he got into the car and they started heading home. The lunch wasn't to bad. He had grabbed a box of salad since the main menu didn't look appealing. Ryou was glancing at him. "What's on your mind?" Bakura asked him, annoyed. "Did... Did you enjoy it any?" He asked. Bakura laughed inwardly. The only part he enjoyed was learning and the times he got to observe, and the times.... When he got to be with Ryou. He had realized he missed his time with Ryou more than he had thought. Bakura nodded. "I enjoyed it. Some." He said as they got out, heading to their apartment.</p><p>Bakura sighed as he took off his shoes, went to his room and took a shower then got into some comfortable clothes and want out to Ryou, who was curled up on the couch. "Make me something to eat?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked, looking up at him and smiled. "Of course. Anything specific?" </p><p>Bakura smiled. "Eggs, toast and bacon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He's My Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakura realized how much Ryou meant to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Pride Month everyone!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryou had made him some also and the two sat down in the kitchen and ate in silence, enjoying each others company. </p><p>Bakura was struggling to understand why he missed Ryou, why he missed being as close as they once were. They seemed close still but even so... It wasn't the same. He knew he should be happy, and he was, but every now and then, he missed being as close as he was when was apart of Ryou. </p><p>Apart of him? I stole his body. I took it over... Bakura shook his head, annoyed. "Something wrong?" A soft voice asked. He looked up into the sweet eyes of his room mate, and all his worries seemed to melt away. He smiled. He found himself doing that a lot lately and shook his head again. "No, nothing." He said. Ryou smiled and gazed at him, his eyes going over every part of Bakura, stopping at his eyes. "You seem happier. I'm glad for that." Ryou said. Bakura's mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say. He just hummed and finished his meal. </p><p>He stood and washed his dish, Ryou's also and was about to go to his room when he felt warm skinny fingers wrap around his wrist. He stopped, turning, gazing down as two chocolate brown eyes stared up at him. "Thank you. For joining school. It's better with you there." Ryou said. Bakura felt his chest warm, that warm tingly feeling spreading all over, making him blush faintly. "Your welcome." He said softly. Ryou smiled and let go. "Goodnight, Bakura. Sweet dreams." Ryou said, standing. They were close together again, he could feel Ryou's body heat on him. He stepped back. "Goodnight, Ryou." He said, turning and walking to his room. He brushed his teeth and laid down, and indeed, he had sweet dreams. Dreams of the old days when he possessed Ryou, when he could protect him. When things weren't so complicated and he... He wasn't so lonely. He had never really known how lonely he was until he was in that school, he saw how everyone had someone around, they were comfortable, they were laughing... He wanted that. He wanted Ryou to laugh with him, he wanted to make Ryou happy. He would do his best. </p><p>The first week of school went pretty good. Ryou had convinced Bakura to go on a walk with him Saturday. He did and Ryou lit up like the sun. He's my sun. Bakura thought as they walked through the park, coming to a spot where they both sat down under a tree. Bakura leaned back and gazed at Ryou, he wore a white shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was tight on him, defining his petite figure. His hair was tied in a bun, his bangs falling in his eyes and framing his face. Bakura sighed. "You okay?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded. He was perfect in that moment. He reached out and brushed Ryou's bangs back, those eyes snapped up to his, cheeks stained with a blush. Adorable. Bakura thought, finding himself leaning closer. </p><p>"B-Bakura?" A soft voice spoke, flushed. He blinked, inches from Ryou. "Yes?" He asked. "What... Um..." Ryou said, suddenly stopping and his eyes narrowed slightly. He grabbed onto Bakura and leaned into him, inhaling his scent. Bakura purred, holding Ryou softly. They sat like that until sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Walking Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakura met some people on their way home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura and Ryou walked back to their apartment, side by side. </p><p>Bakura was happy, he was certain Ryou was since he was smiling and laughing. Ryou stopped on their way back and ran forward, hugging someone. Bakura stopped, gazing at the person. Yuugi. That could only mean... </p><p>"Hello, Bakura." Atem said, walking out from behind Yuugi. Bakura nodded, his eyes narrowed, wanting Ryou away from them. Atem smiled at Yuugi. Bakura wondered if he felt the same way that he did about Ryou. Atem walked forward, stopping a bit from Bakura. He held out a hand. A peace offering? Bakura stared at the offered hand, fighting the urge to slap it away. "What do you want?" Bakura asked. "Nothing." Atem said. Nothing? Then why do this? "Okay." Bakura said, walking around Atem and to the side of Yuugi and Ryou, keeping an eye on them. "How have you been?" Ryou asked Yuugi. Atem turned to Yuugi and watched, glancing at Bakura once or twice. "Good. Atem and I will be starting school this week." Yuugi said. Bakura gritted his teeth. Damn...Just when he was enjoying school. "Oh? Bakura and I are going to school so that'll be fun. Maybe we can have lunch together." Ryou said, looking at Bakura. Bakura glanced away. He didn't really want to but if it made Ryou happy... He could tolerate it he supposed. </p><p>"It seems we will be seeing more of each other." Atem said. Bakura stayed silent, gazing at the setting sun. Why did these idiots have to show up and ruin their time together? Ugh... He sighed and turned to look at Ryou, finding Atem standing beside him. He moved so they weren't so close. Why would he stand beside Bakura? </p><p>Atem walked over to Yuugi. Bakura glanced at Ryou, then stared at the grass, waiting for Ryou to be ready to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Minutes passed and soon Ryou was at Bakura's side, ready to go home. Bakura nodded in parting to the dou. They walked home and Ryou made some food. They ate in silence and then went to bed. </p><p>Bakura had just gotten done brushing his teeth, he laid in bed, thinking of Ryou. He enjoyed his time with him today. It was nice. He wanted to go out with him again like that sometime, minus running into the blonde twins. Bakura thought about how much Ryou smiled today, how happy he was. Those thoughts filled his brain as he fell asleep that night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bakura's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Read and see!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura blinked, stretching. He sat up and stood, walking over to his small closet. He opened the door, grabbing a brown cardboard box. He closed the door, sat back on his bed, and sat the box on it in front of him.</p><p>The box held the item he was once trapped in. The one that gave him access to Ryou, and allowed him to take over his vessel. After he died, Ryou had put the item away, and after Bakura was back, he had given the item to Bakura. Bakura hadn't really thought much about it since he had received it. </p><p>He wondered... If he gave it to Ryou, could he possess him again? Could he do that to Ryou after all they've been through together? Would Ryou want him to? He opened the box, gazing at the item inside. The item that had trapped him since his death some thousands years ago as the King of Thieves. Once inside, his soul had become one with an ancient evil called Zorc. Then Ryou's Father had found him, but Bakura had rejected him, accepting Ryou as he had came to pick the item up. </p><p>Ryou soon left his Father, the only remaining family member he had, and that's when Bakura had made his move. He had told Ryou he would be his friend. Soon, he was taking Ryou's vessel when ever he pleased. Until he soon started caring about the brat. </p><p>Then Bakura had died... Then woken up in Ryou's arms. </p><p>Bakura sat up, crossing his legs, and started meditating. He pondered if he should offer the item to Ryou, to say that he would always be with him. He wondered if he should or could, posses the young man again. He missed the mind link they had. He missed the closeness that possession had offered him.</p><p>He felt something stir within him. What was it?</p><p>He was overwhelmed with a anger and hatred he hadn't felt for some time. The memories of his village being slaughtered in front of him came back full force. All to summon the evil being Zorc. His family, his people, were murdered due to the Pharaoh's order. His eyes snapped open, dark and filled with rage. Murderer! His mind screamed. Bakura shook his head, trying to clear it. I don't want to be that person anymore. That enraged person... </p><p>His eyes fell on the item. He glared at it, then out the window. He walked to it and stared at the city. Innocent people who had nothing to do with his villages death. The one who gave the order was to blame. Those who did it were to blame. They were all dead, all but the one who gave the order wasn't. </p><p>It's over. It's been over for some time. I'm happy now... My people are at peace hopefully. Bakura sighed, conflicted, and put the item away, laying back in bed. He closed his eyes and his dreams were consumed by death, fire, and unrighteous murder. </p><p>He jumped as he heard banging on his door. He sighed, shaking, and got up to open it. Ryou was standing there, his eyes worried. "Are you okay? You screamed." He asked. He had? He didn't remember screaming. Oh...Nightmares. "I'm fine." Bakura said, starting to close the door. Ryou stopped him. "Why are you crying if you are fine?" He asked. Bakura was confused. "I'm not-" He stopped as Ryou grabbed his hand softly and brought it to Bakura's own face, Bakura was surprised to find his face was wet, tears streaming softly. </p><p>Ryou came into Bakura's room and they talked, Bakura told him about wanting to possess him again, he told him about his desire for revenge, and how he knew it was wrong and wouldn't do it, and Ryou just hugged him, telling him everything would be okay, and that his feelings were valid, and it was okay to feel what he felt. Bakura broke down in Ryou's arms, sobbing all his pain, his loss, his sorrow, his loneliness, into the man's chest that he cared for more than anything in this world. </p><p>Ryou held him softly, comforting him as best he could. They sat there for some time, Bakura eventually falling asleep into a more peaceful sleep. Ryou stayed with him, wanting to make sure he was alright. He held him, covering the two up with Bakura's blanket. "If it means that much to you, and if it'll help, I'll let you have my vessel again, in exchange that you keep your vessel so one day, when your ready, you'll have it back." Ryou whispered. The item heard, floating out of the box, and was around Ryou's neck once again. Ryou smiled as Bakura's body grew cold, the item glowing and he felt that void fill again. Bakura was back with Ryou. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha surprise! Hope you enjoyed! More will be coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bakura's School Day Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bakura gets a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakura groaned, opening his eyes. What was going on? He... Didn't have blood in his body. He sat up, gazing around at the darkness. This wasn't his room. Where was he?</p><p>"Ryou?" He called. </p><p>A few moments passed and he was startled to see Ryou's soul beside him. "Yes?" He asked. Bakura gaped. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.</p><p>"Oh... I let you possess me." Ryou said. Bakura stared at him, confused. He was sharing Ryou's body again? He stood and reached out to touch Ryou's mind with his own. Ryou smiled and let him in, Bakura was overwhelmed with the happiness and positivity he felt there. "Why... Would you let me do this?" He asked. "I figured you'd want to." </p><p>"You seemed down about things so I had hoped this would cheer you up." Ryou said. Bakura sighed. "T-Thank you." Bakura walked around his soul room once again, seeing that things hadn't really changed all that much, but the air in it seemed lighter. He sighed, sitting down. He felt arms around him, he smiled and wrapped his hand around the small wrist. "Thank you, Ryou."</p><p>Ryou was happy, Bakura could feel that. Bakura was also happy, Ryou was his light, Bakura Ryou's darkness, and they balanced each other perfectly. They needed each other. Ryou stayed with Bakura until the vessel had to sleep, so Ryou's soul slept also. Bakura felt warm as Ryou pulled covers over his vessel. Bakura wondered around his soul room, it was all dark, like a cave, but the air felt different. That was strange but it could have been due to Bakura's change of heart, his acceptance of love for Ryou... </p><p>Bakura looked at some of Ryou's memories, he went to the one where Ryou had been crying and Bakura had tried to help. Apparently Ryou liked it when he was hugged. Bakura looked at the memories after his death, Ryou had been distraught, Bakura's eyes widened as he saw his own dead body laying in the middle of a forest, Ryou running to it. He could feel everything Ryou felt. Overwhelming fear, sadness, anger, shock etc. </p><p>Bakura stared as his dead body had opened his eyes, looking up at Ryou, his eyes seemed...relived. He was when he had woken up in Ryou's arms but to see it for himself, to see his own corpse was a bit...Well, Bakura had seen and done many things worse in his lifetime but that was probably in his ten top strangest. </p><p>Bakura was curious about something, it had been nagging at him for a while, and now was his chance to see if his suspicions were right. He went to Ryou's memories of school, from the time he had wished for a friend as a child in the sandbox, to his sisters death, to his Father's rejection of the items, to school where as a kid he was beat up almost daily, then his Father would be cruel to him when he got home about it. Ryou was always so stressed. He wanted to help everyone and make everyone happy so he stopped telling his Father about the beatings, which got worse, but his father seemed to calm down. Years passed, and Yuugi came into the picture. Yuugi was a...strange friend of sorts to Ryou. Ryou still got bullied, beat up etc but he kept it from Yuugi. Bakura then went to a memory he was also curious about, and saw that he was correct. </p><p>Ryou had lied to him about school when he had asked. He had asked if Ryou was okay, which Ryou said yes, but he was in pain, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Bakura growled. He would make the bullies pay. Every single one of them. Ryou had suffered in silence for years, he had tried to get help but was brushed off by the very people who were supposed to help him no matter what, he was to kind to say anything...Bakura smirked. Oh yes, he would indeed make anyone suffer who would dare hurt his dear Ryou ever again. He was glad he had found these memories, he was glad and wasn't also because of all the suffering Ryou had went through, but that would soon change. Bakura could also take some of his frustrations out. He hummed happily, excited for the next asshole to try to hurt his Ryou. </p><p>Monday came and sure enough, Ryou had been caught in the back of the school yard, bullies on every side. Bakura smirked. Sorry, scumbags, not today and never again. "Let me take control, Ryou." Bakura said. "Wha-What? Why?" Ryou said. "I feel cramped in here." He said. Ryou nodded and soon Bakura had flesh and blood again. He smiled. "You think this is funny, dork?" One of the bullies growled. Bakura turned his eyes to him. The bully could tell something was different. "Oh yes. I find it amusing how you can wake up in the morning and look yourselves in the eyes." He said. The bully frowned. "You little shit! Wake up this!" He said, starting to punch Bakura in the face.</p><p>Bakura caught the bullies fist in his palm, crushing his hand, he jerked the bully toward him, his eyes staring into the bullies. "I would suggest you leave me alone, before I decide your hand isn't the only thing I want to hear break." Bakura said softly, shoving the bully away. "You okay, man?" Another bully asked. The one who had tried to hurt his vessel scrambled to his feet, running off. Bakura turned his attention to the others. "Well? Anyone else want to try to be a spineless coward?" </p><p>That really ruffled the bullies and they all attacked at once, all trying to punch Bakura. Bakura sighed, moving swiftly, and kicked one away, grabbed another by the shirt and threw him at the last bully. "Three on one. How noble." Bakura said. "I would suggest you all go pick on someone your own species, like a worm, before I decide to beat you until your blood stains the dust surrounding us." He said, turning and going back to class. "You can have the vessel back." He told Ryou. "Okay... " Ryou said, and soon Bakura was in his soul room, satisfied with how this little school day went. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>